


sleepless nights

by Me_Meow



Series: Short Story Assemble [11]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Apartment, Balcony Scene, F/F, Full Moon, Girls Kissing, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, Late at Night, Lesbians, Living Together, Milk, Modern Era, Moon, Movie Night, Name Puns, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleep Deprivation, Sleeping Together, Sleepless nights, Sun God, can't sleep, moon god - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Meow/pseuds/Me_Meow
Summary: Those nights you just can't sleep.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Short Story Assemble [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782655
Kudos: 4





	sleepless nights

**Author's Note:**

> Another original work. How the heck did this happen?  
> If you ship Utaites, Reol and Lon, then you can imagine Reol as Luna and Lon as Soleil.

It was nighttime, almost eleven o’clock. Yet a girl couldn’t sleep.

Instead of just laying in bed wide awake, she stood barefoot on the cold wooden floor of her balcony of her apartment. She didn’t wear much, just a nightgown and a robe due to the cold. The moon goddess stared at the half cloud-covered full moon.

“Couldn’t sleep again?” A voice asked from behind startling the girl. She whipped her head so quickly, she was shocked that she didn’t black out.

“Sorry, to scare ya, Luna.” The other girl, Soleil, chuckled softly. Despite the cold, she only wore a tank top and shorts. Not that she was affected by the cold anyways, the girl was the sun goddess after all.

Luna gave a small smile. “No, it’s alright.”

The taller girl felt a pair of warm arms hug her from behind and couldn’t help, but smile. The hug helped warm up the older’s cold body.

“You couldn’t sleep?” The shorter asked, her face muffled in the older’s long, silver hair that contrasted to the sun goddess hair, styled in a pixie cut. As if it were an afterthought, she instead placed her head on Luna’s shoulder.

“It’s one of those nights.” Luna sighed, placing her arms on top of the arms wrapped around her waist.

Soleil just hummed in thought before asking, “Did I kick you again?”

The older girl stifled a laugh. “No, it’s okay, you didn’t.”

“How about we drink milk and have a movie marathon together till we pass out?”

“Don’t you have work early in the morning tomorrow?” The silver-haired girl gave a slightly frown.

“Nope, I’m totally free tomorrow, babe.” The shorter girl giggled.

“Well then. A movie marathon sounds wonderful.” Luna turned to face the older girl.

“Alright!” Soleil cheered, a bit too loud, which she quickly covered her mouth and muttered an, “Oops.”

“Let’s try not to be so loud. The neighbours might complain.” said Luna, who gently untangled herself from the latter’s embrace. “I love you.” She murmured, kissing the other’s forehead.

Soleil giggled before returning the favour, instead kissing Luna’s lips. “Love you too.” She whispered as soon as they pulled apart.


End file.
